Deux jours et vingt-trois heures
by Lyria Melody Brooks
Summary: [Aventures] Le Cratère agonise. La population meurt en masse et rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter le fléau qui se propage. La maladie n'épargne personne, pas même les aventuriers. [TW: Mort d'un personnage principal.] [Sous-entendus M/M: Shinéo - Manindhha]


Hello, ça fait longtemps depuis ma dernière fanfic. J'avais envie de retorturer mon aventurier préféré donc nous y voilà.

 **Disclaimer:** Les persos et l'univers appartiennent à Mahyar, Seb (lemeilleur), Fred, Bob et Krayn.

 **Warnings:** Y'a du Shinéo (que vous pouvez à la limite ne pas voir en baissant un peu les paupières si ça vous dérange trop) et du Manindhha (bon là par contre c'est moins subtil). Dans les deux cas cela dit, ça va pas plus loin que les sous-entendus et déclarations. Bon je préviens aussi que quelqu'un d'important meurt donc attention aux feels.

Léger spoiler sur la saison en cours.

[PS: J'ai fini cette histoire à 4h du mat' donc sorry]

* * *

Le Cratère était perdu. C'est en tout cas ce que beaucoup pensaient désormais. Il avait suffi de quelques semaines pour que les morts se succèdent à une vitesse alarmante dans toutes les régions et à travers toutes les espèces, sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Il semblait qu'aucune race, même les elfes, n'était immunisée au fléau qui traversait les terres. Les aventuriers furent blâmés, on les accusa d'avoir fait voyager la maladie jusqu'aux portes des villages les plus reculés. Face à cette décimation qui avait lieu, et après avoir cherché toutes les solutions pour régler le problème, Théo, Shin, Grunlek, B.O.B et Mani comprirent leur inutilité face à cette destruction, ils décidèrent de fuir les parties du Cratère les plus touchées. Ainsi, ils fuirent vers le royaume des nains, là où Grunlek était encore roi. Ils n'eurent aucun incident sur la route bien qu'ils furent informés que des personnes désespérées et n'ayant plus rien à perdre s'en prenaient aux aventuriers qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin. Arrivés dans les montagnes, les cinq aventuriers furent soulagés d''apprendre que les nains avaient été moins touchés par la catastrophe et qu'ils n'avaient recensé qu'une dizaine de morts, ce qui était un nombre exceptionnellement bas par rapport aux autres races. Cependant, alors qu'ils se croyaient en sécurité, la pire arriva.

Shin avait toujours cru que, par sa nature de demi-élémentaire et, de par le fait qu'il était déjà mort une fois, les maladies ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre. Il comprit qu'il avait eu tort lorsqu'il sentit une douleur lancinante à sa poitrine lorsqu'il se réveilla un matin. C'était, disait-on, la première chose que ressentaient les victimes du fléau. Après cela, leurs jours étaient comptés. La plupart survivaient quatre jours mais quelques chanceux, si toutefois on peut appeler cela de la chance, tinrent une semaine. Jamais plus.

Ses amis accoururent. Théo plaça ses mains sur la poitrine de l'archer, tenta vainement d'utiliser sa magie puis, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas le sauver, se détourna et sortit de la chambre. Shin ne lui en voulut pas, il savait que le Paladin n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments. Grunlek ordonna qu'on amène les meilleurs médecins et qu'on cherche, par tous les moyens, à le sauver. Mais, le mourant le supplia de retirer cet ordre, il ne voulait pas passer ses derniers jours à être palpé par des nains alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance de survivre. En plus de cela, il ne voulait pas obliger ces pauvres médecins innocents à être confronté au risque de se faire contaminer. Le roi comprit ce souhait et fit retirer son ordre. Shin demanda ensuite à ses trois amis, qui étaient encore dans la pièce avec lui, de ne pas rester, afin qu'eux non plus ne courent pas le danger d'attraper le fléau.

 **« Shin... Tout le Cratère est infecté, la maladie a imprégné les murs de chaque cité, le fléau est déjà en chacun de nous, il ne s'est juste pas encore manifesté chez nous. »**

Les paroles de Balthazar furent approuvées par Grunlek et Mani qui refusèrent tout autant que lui de bouger. Le demi-élémentaire sût que le mage avait raison mais il insista tout de même. A vrai dire, il était, d'une certaine façon, heureux de partir le premier, ainsi il n'aurait pas à être témoin de la mort de ses amis. Il était désolé pour eux, eux qui allaient devoir subir son agonie.

La douleur resta stable durant la première journée. Théo finit par revenir au soir, les yeux secs, sans former un seul mot. Mais, au milieu de la nuit, lorsque les yeux du nain, de l'elfe et du demi-démon furent fermés, Shin fut parfaitement capable de reconnaître la main qui tint la sienne durant quelques heures. Cette main, habituellement loin d'être douce, le fut ce soir-là, elle apporta chaleur et réconfort au demi-élémentaire qui, pour une fois, ne demanda rien de plus du Paladin. Il savait que c'était déjà bien trop.

Au matin du deuxième jour, rien ne fut dit des travers s'étant déroulés dans la nuit. Théo et Shin n'échangèrent même pas un regard. Et c'était pour le mieux car à quoi bon reparler aujourd'hui, à la veille d'une mort certaine, de sentiments dont ils avaient déjà connaissance depuis des mois. L'archer fut même heureux de le voir partir de nouveau, non pas s'enfuir, mais partir pour soulager un peu l'inquiétude de celui qui ne voulait pas risquer de contaminer, plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, ceux qu'il aimait.

B.O.B fut celui qui resta, en majorité, à son chevet, ce jour-là. Le demi-démon fit pour le mieux mais il était clair qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il aurait préféré partir avec Grunlek et Mani pour interroger les médecins. Shin sentit son malaise et ne dit rien, il se sentait égoïste de penser ça mais il préférait avoir le mage à ses côtés plutôt que d'affronter la douleur, seul.

C'est vers la fin de l'après-midi qu'il perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, entouré de trois de ses amis, la douleur était devenu à la limite du supportable. Il avait envie de se rouler en boule mais son corps pouvait à peine bouger désormais. Il minimisa le problème. Annonçant à haute voix qu'il ne sentait qu'un faible accroissement de la douleur. Le sang fit alors son apparition, il sentit le goût métallique sur sa langue. Il voulut vomir. Il se retint. Quelques gouttes du liquide rouge glissèrent sur son menton, Grunlek les essuya puis s'éloigna avec Mani et une discussion à voix basse se tint loin du lit du malade. Shin se sentait faible. Il voulait hurler. Il voulait pleurer. C'était injuste. Il aurait dû être immunisé.

La soirée se passa sans plus d'encombre et bientôt il fut l'heure de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Avoir cette maladie semblait vouloir dire que le sommeil n'était plus quelque chose d'envisageable. Aussi, le demi-élémentaire passa la nuit en silence, ayant juste hâte que ses compagnons se réveillent ou même que l'un d'entre eux soit tout aussi incapable de dormir afin qu'il puisse avoir de la compagnie.

Le troisième jour, aucune mention du manque de sommeil ne fut faite aux quatre autres aventuriers. Ce jour-là ce fut Grunlek qui resta à son chevet, occasionnellement rejoint par Théo qui se contenta de rester dans un coin de la pièce, fixant soit le plafond, soit le sol.

La condition de Shin s'aggrava. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds, ni ses jambes mais la douleur dans son ventre resta, s'intensifia par moments. Rien ne fut dit. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son ami nain. Ce dernier, cependant, lui posait presque toutes les heures les mêmes questions afin de savoir si son état s'empirait. Le Paladin fini par en avoir marre et quitta la pièce pour ne plus revenir avant le soir. Shin ne lui en voulut pas.

B.O.B et Mani revinrent en début de soirée, sans plus d'informations. L'elfe semblait avoir pleuré même s'il tenta de le cacher lorsqu'il approcha le lit de Shin.

En plein milieu de la nuit, alors que l'archer fixait le plafond, bougeant légèrement ses doigts, essayant de sentir de nouveau sa psyché, qu'il semblait perdre peu à peu, quelqu'un le rejoignit. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix du voleur qui lui demandait ce qu'il faisait.

 **« Je... Je n'arrive plus à faire apparaître Icy. »** fut tout ce qu'il murmura. La main gantée de Mani entoura la sienne et il sentit les larmes monter.

 **« Mani... Je t'en prie, est-ce que tu peux... »** Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. L'elfe avait fondu en sanglots. Un peu choqué par cette attitude soudaine, le demi-élémentaire tenta vainement de le réconforter.

 **« Ça va aller... Shhh. Ne pleure pas, je suis sûr que quelqu'un va bientôt trouver un remède, tu ne tomberas pas malade, tu verras. »** Mais ces mots n'eurent aucun effet sur le télékinesiste qui finit par se calmer après un long moment.

 **« Shin. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois touché... Je ne veux pas que tu partes... Je... »** Il fut coupé par un sanglot qui le fit trembler. **« J'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps avec toi. »** Il se tut de nouveau, apparemment en proie à un débat mental avec lui-même. Shin ne dit rien et attendit. Finalement le débat semblait avoir résulté sur quelque chose. **« Je sais que Théo et toi vous êtes très proches mais... Je me rappelle lors de nos aventures où il n'était pas là, lorsque nous n'étions que quatre... Je me demande s'il y aurait pu avoir plus que ça entre nous. »** Cette fois-ci il sembla en avoir enfin fini.

L'archer se sentait de plus en plus faible.

 **« Je crois que...** Il faisait un effort considérable pour parler. **Ce qu'on a eu ensemble était déjà beaucoup mais peut-être... »**

Mani le coupa :

 **« J'aurais aimé ouvrir une auberge avec toi. Et les autres bien sûr. Mais on aurait pu s'installer, adopter un enfant et on aurait été heureux. »**

Un sourire douloureux, qui se transforma en léger rire, illumina un instant le visage de Shin.

 **« Un enfant ? Ha. »** Le demi-élémentaire y réfléchit un instant. **« Oh... Après tout, pourquoi pas. »**

Les larmes avaient cessé de couler sur les joues de l'elfe qui souriait tristement désormais.

 **« Tu souffres, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Shin acquiesça. Il avait du mal à respirer. Mani avait l'air très inquiet.

 **« Aide-moi... S'il te plaît, Mani. »**

 **« Mais je... J'aimerais tellement, je donnerai tout pour avoir un remède mais... »**

 **« Non... Je veux dire... Aide-moi. »**

Et la douleur dans les yeux de Shin était si fortement visible que l'elfe n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Il se remit à trembler.

 **« Je ne peux pas. Shin, je ne peux pas. »** s'exclama-t-il avec douleur.

Le malade toussa. Du sang tâcha la main qu'il avait placé devant ses lèvres.

 **« … Mani... »**

 **« Non, je... Les autres ne me pardonneraient jamais. »**

 **« Ils... Ils comprendront. S'il te plaît. »** La voix de Shin se faisait de plus en plus suppliante et, lorsqu'il prononça les paroles suivantes, il se sentit coupable. **« Fais le pour moi... Je t'en prie. »**

Les larmes réapparurent au coin des yeux de Mani. Rassemblant toute la force qui lui restait, le mourant leva sa main vers le visage de son ami et essuya les larmes qui finirent par glisser sur ses joues. Détachant un des poignards de ses cheveux, l'elfe attrapa de nouveau la main de l'autre et y déposa un baiser tremblant sur sa paume. Ses yeux se fixèrent ensuite sur ceux du demi-élémentaire qui acquiesça. Un faible merci fut murmuré.

 **« Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Shinddha Kory. »**

Les dernières paroles que Shin entendit, avant d'être poignardé et avant que toute vie ne s'échappe de son corps, lui réchauffèrent le cœur. En cet instant, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil éternel et durement mérité, l'archer fut heureux de se dire qu'il n'aurait pas à revoir la tristesse sur le visage de Grunlek, le désarroi sur celui de B.O.B et qu'il n'aurait pas à voir Théo faire tout pour ne pas croiser son regard. En vérité, il aurait préféré, avant de mourir, pouvoir revoir la joie sur les visages de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Mais il se contenterait des mots doux de Mani, qui lui permirent de s'éteindre avec un cœur et un esprit apaisé.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plût. Les reviews sont appréciées, adorées, aimées, ... Elles réchauffent mon petit coeur qui est tout triste après avoir écrit ça.

Voilà, à la prochaine.


End file.
